


Lügen

by sdk



Category: Alles was zählt
Genre: Denial, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-12
Updated: 2009-05-12
Packaged: 2018-02-06 08:29:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1851367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdk/pseuds/sdk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roman tells himself that his fourth drink will be the one that erases the memory of Deniz from his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lügen

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place between Roman's conversation with half naked-Deniz in ep 672 and his heated exchange with "Randy" in ep 673.

Roman tells himself that his fourth drink will be the one that erases the memory of Deniz from his mind--Deniz dressed in only a stupid red towel slung low on his hips, water glistening on his skin and a flush of heat across his chest. His nipples were hard, two dusty brown peaks that Roman doesn't care anything about and he wasn't looking, even if he glanced down just once, they did not make his mouth water or his fingers itch, because Deniz is just a moron, a stupid moron that Roman got over a long time ago. 

And he's not the reason Roman blew off Ingo for a night out at Homolulu's or why he's scanning the crowd looking for more than just a backseat shag in a taxi, or the reason Roman rejects every blond or short man in sight. 

And when Mister tall, dark and handsome slides up beside Roman, the faintest tease of sideburns scratching Roman's cheek as he whispers low in Roman's ear, "Let's get out of here", Deniz Öztürk has absolutely nothing to do with Roman's answer, "Yes."


End file.
